


Gudako Does Gilgamesh A Favor

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: .......on accident.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Gudako Does Gilgamesh A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako was once more beyond excited. There was a very real chance she could summon a new Servant. She had just completed another Event and received more tickets. Lovely and valuable tickets that meant she would not have to use any of her valuable Saint Quartz this time. As no matter what Mash worried about, Gudako _did_ know how to manage her money. The thing was that since they rarely went back to a Singularity, or really any place that was consistent with money, that Gudako was getting used to using her money in one small binge after saving a lot. She blamed that one literally working so much to fix things that by the time she did have free time to spend the the money was so close to when they were leaving that she just about had to use it all then. That is, if they didn't have to use it on some crucial item at the time.

.....so her habits were money were a little more off after this.

It's not like she dealt with real money aside from the use of Saint Quartz in close to a year anyway. For all she knew she was supposed to be paid for this time working at Chaldea, there was really nothing she could use to spend it on. Or a way for them to deposit her money into an account when her bank was destroyed with the rest of humanity.

She didn't even know how Romani ended up using his money. Or how his Idol was still in business with a running website and blog. 

"Please don't spend all the Saint Quartz you earned in Mister Gilgamesh's New York battle tournament, senpei." Mash was literally hoping to keep her from doing something crazy.

"I won't spend it all in one place, Mash." Gudako pouted about the look she got in return.

"You wasted all of our money in New York for more things we don't need." Mash was in charge of the vital things though with spare change for things she wanted for herself. Gudako made sure to use the money to get the things on her list first. It was not her fault she was able to find them on clearance sale. The rest of the money being spent on things she wanted for herself and presents for the others made sense. It's not like the money would come with them and be useful. Sadly. No world to use it on anyway. Gudako personally thinks this is more with Gudako buying Romani more things that looked like they worked with his favorite Idol, Magi*Mari.

Gudako turned to the only other direction that blatant looks were being sent her way. "And how may I help you, King Gilgamesh?"

She didn't owe him anything. She literally farmed for the things he needed to level up, grailed him, and maxed out all of his skills. Her QP pouch took a heavy hit just to work with him on that. She felt so poor. And then laughed at when the king laughed that of course his money was spent on him and that he needed to leave her presence to not catch being poor. 

That didn't stop the contrary as a cat Servant from smirking and opening his Gates to let out his own throne to sit upon. Or should she say lounge upon? With his own sunglasses placed upon his head. They looked like they were made of pure gold with ruby lenses. Talk about one way to fulfil ' _rose colored glasses_ ' in some way, but hopefully making the man have a better mood. 

"There was talk from your attendant of a demiservant on just how amusing your latest exploit has been brought to my attention. The entertainment on one such as you to test your luck again and again until there is nothing left to spend is very much a spectacle none should miss. Entertain me and praise me as you see fit for bearing witness to the Chaldean Master and her trails." The man said all this while summoning snacks and some wine to sip from. It was literally like she was a spectacle here. A grand movie to watch at the cinema. A play. 

....thank you Shakespeare for making her more dramatic a person than she was before. 

"I aim to please." Gudako grumbled at the man. Who just gestured her with his hand to proceed as he settled himself in for the next ten minutes and longer. Well, if it was a summoning for just junk again it would be. Useful junk, but junk.

It took her no time to place the tickets in a circle and put on her own glasses. Mash doing the same in her corner separate from the spot Gilgamesh claimed as his own. Which good, he might expect her to be his waitress if she did that. Mata Hari, who genuinely was turning into quite the therapist if the place, ended up with that job more times than any could count. 

"Here goes nothing." Gudako mumbled to herself. She really hoped that she would actually get something good, or at least it was entertaining enough for the King of Heroes. No need to have him think she was wasting his time. And she was going to only use the tickets anyway.

The first light left her with nothing but chains.

The second more Mapo Tofu.

The third ended up with a kaleidoscope. Lucky!

The fourth though! 

**_RAINBOW SPARKLES!_ **

As soon as the light receded there was a woman in white with a gold ribbon tied to her waist with brown hair that had so many colors with the receding sparkling lights. Her amber gold eyes were not looking over at Gudako, or anyone else who was already in the room, but the young child in her arms. A young child that as soon as he was done looking at the woman holding him turned his eyes to Gudako.

....which, hello! Gudako knew that look.

Could actually feel the stare form the older version in the piercing stare in her back that only abated when it switched to her newest dual Servant summon.

"Hello Master." She sounded so pretty. No focus, Gudako. She was still talking. "My True Name is Hakuno and this is my son Ur Nungal. Our joint class is Ruler. I cannot recall the reason why, but we will be ready to assist you."

"Ummum, it's because of the goddesses. Uncle Enkidu said they stole you away a lot and kept taking your memories." He was so cute with that pointed serious face and the way he insisted on talking to his mother she thinks is what he called her.

"Right, but this is not where we left them. We should summon your uncle back too. Right Master?"

Gudako found herself nodding along, but was moved to the side as the king she expected to just watch took her place in the front. Examining the duo in front f him closely. Enough that Gudako felt like she was involved in a private moment.

"You look like me." Ur Nungal sounded delighted to note that.

"A son naturally looks like his father. It appears the gods had done more crimes than I was aware of to steal the rightful heir to Uruk from being born in his city. Or steal the Queen Consort from her place by my side." 

"I think Enkidu would be better at confirming that. I will have to summon them. They always came when I needed them." the look in those red eyes was far too intense. Gudako had no idea how Hakuno could stand it.

....or how she could just naturally pool her mana into the summon circle and speak one word for it to glow like a rainbow. 

".... _Enkidu_...."

The long green haired being seemed to be just who she expected. 

Gudako really wished she could do that.

"Hakuno, Ur Nungal, and Gil! I see that we all are together once more." Enkidu somehow was able to say that calmly and convey joy. The being pulling the woman an son into a hug. "All of you should stop attracting goddesses. they meddle entirely too much in our lives."


End file.
